The Peach Creeek Battle of the Bands
by Beekeeper101
Summary: Follow the Eds as they and their new friend Jack prepare for the big Battle of the Bands Concert Rated T for Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

** Ed, Edd, n Eddy in: **

**shuffle stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Ed, Edd, n Eddy series or the songs that are featured. **

Chapter 1

Trying not to love you: By NickelBack

A young man wearing a black colored beanie and orange hooded jacket sat outside on his porch watching the late night rain storm while it covered the entire neighborhood. Ignoring the stream of tear drops on the sides of his face as he was too broken hearted to wipe them away. All his thoughts were focused on her. F om her long midnight hair to her smile that could all ways brighten up even the cloudiest of days.

She meant everything to him and he knew deep within his heart that he loved her like he never loved anyone else before. But still he could never tell her how he truly felt for he did not wish to risk their friendship for it was far too important to him to lose. So he decided to live a lie and never let her know how he truly felt about her.

As he watched the storm grow stronger the young man notice a famine figure running through the shadows of the neighborhood. He quickly stood up to get a better view of the mysterious person only to find out that it was her. The one person he adored and admired for so long running towards him. He quickly grabbed a nearby umbrella and pulled it out as he ran towards her in the pouring rain.

"Anastasia what are you doing out here in the storm you'll catch your debt of cold if you keep up like this." The young man said as he held his umbrella over the two of them.

"I don't care Double D." The young girl said.

"There's something important that I need to tell you Double D."

"What is it Anastasia?"

Anastasia struggled to find the right words to tell Double D as though she were at war with herself.

"I…I love you Double D."

Anastasia said while she held onto him while releasing all the tears she had been fighting back.

"I've been trying so hard to not tell you Double D but I couldn't fight it anymore."

Double D was shocked to have been given such a startling revelation that he didn't know how to react to this. So Double D dropped his umbrella and gently lifted Anastasia's chin with his right hand until their eyes met. He then gently pressed his lips against hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

Anastasia was shocked by Double D's sudden act but she didn't care. She quickly wrapped her arm around his neck as he tilted her body backwards. Bot teenagers felt a rush of passion and lust in just that one moment as though they were the only two being in the world. Then as both teenagers parted lips Double D began his own confession.

"I love you Anastasia."

"Yo… You do?' she asked in a confused tone.

"Yes but I could never bring it upon myself to tell you because I could never risk our friendship on such a gamble such as love. So I forced myself to live a lie and bury the truth even though it was killing me on the inside."

He could feel Anastasia's grip tighten around him.

"Oh Double D… I never meant to put you through all that pain and suffering." Anastasia said as more tear drops fell down her face.

"As did I Anastasia."

"So do we do now Double D?"

Double D slowly helped Anastasia back to her feet.

"So long as I'm with you Anastasia I don't care what we do."

Then He gave Anastasia one more passionate kiss.

"How about we both get out of this rain and enjoy the storm together." Anastasia said as she stared lovingly into Double D's eyes

"I'd like that." Double D replied.

Double D quickly took off his jacket and placed it around Anastasia's shoulders. Then both teenagers walked back to Double D's front porch hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer I do not own any of the Ed, Edd N, Eddy characters (except my own) or any of the songs that are featured. **

Chapter Two: Bottoms Up: By Nickel Back

A young dark haired man was walking down the streets of the famed Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac sporting a black Nickel Back T shirt and blue jeans the young man was also carrying a large guitar case. He made his way to the garage of a large green two story house. He then lifted the garage door and found three other teenagers practicing on three different instruments.

One of the teens were about the same height as the young man and was also dark haired but kept most of his head covered by a black beanie. He was seen strumming on a long black bass guitar. Another one of the teenagers appeared to be one foot shorter than the others. He was wearing yellow T shirt with a red line running down the right side of it he was seen tuning the last of his guitar strings.

While the third teenage wearing a green T shirt and who appeared to be a foot taller than the others was seen sitting behind a set of drums playing to a beat of his own.

"What's crackin Ed, Edd N Eddy?" the dark haired teen said as he casually entered the garage.

"Jack!" All three Eds shouted.

"You guys ready for the big battle of the bands concert on Friday?" Jack asked.

"Heck yeah I've been waiting for months for it.' Eddy said as he finished tightening his guitar strings.

"How all three of you talked me into doing something so uncivilized as a battle of the bands concert is beyond me?" Double D said.

"Oh relax Sock Head if it weren't for the band your parents would be making you play that weird guitar thing that you hated remember." Eddy said

"Plus didn't you say you'd preferred the Bass instead any way Double D?" Jack asked.

"Well yes but.."

"Then ya got nothing to worry about Sock Head." Eddy replied.

After a few minutes all four teenagers had finished setting up they're equipment and began they're practice session.

"Okay now remember the concert officials said that each band has to have four songs. Two rock songs a ballad and a love song." Eddy said.

"And that they have to be and original from one of today's hottest bands." Double D added.

"Me and Eddy have our songs that we want to play so all we need now is for Double D and Ed to Pick theirs." Jack said

"Okay so for now we'll practice the song I choose first then we'll go on from there."

"Hey wait guys we still need a name before we go on stage." Jack said as he strummed his red Starro guitar.

"That's right" Eddy said as he scratched his chin while trying to come up with a name for the band.

"I've got it how about Hijacked?" Eddy said.

"You've gotta be kidding me Hijacked really? That's just messed up." Jack said as he laughed.

"What it's got Jack in the name plus Ed in it."

"No way Eddy we're a rock band not a tittle for some washed up rapper's new single." Ed added.

"Fine well what do you chuckle heads have in mind?"

Soon the other three Teenager huddled together while discussing they're ideas for the band's name.

"Well?"

"We came up with three names but we can't decide between the three." Jack said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well what are they?"

"I came up with Armored Science." Double D said.

"I like Under Ground Scammers." Jack said.

"And I thought of Monster Movie Weekend!" Ed said.

"Huh those are some good names guys."

"Well what should we do Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Well we got until Friday to come up with a name so for now I say we focus on the music before we focus on the name sound good?"

The other teenagers agreed with Eddy's plan.

"Okay Ed give us a beat." Jack said

Soon Ed started with a slow drum beat then the others followed along on their guitars then Eddy started to sing along.

Eddy: "Hey! Who's coming with me? To kick a hole in the sky I love that whisky, let's drink that sh.. till it's dry. So grab a Gym, B, J.B whatever you need. Have a shot from the bottle doesn't matter to me."

Everyone: "Another round fill'er up. hammer down, grab a cup, BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy and Jack: "This is what's it's all about. No one can slow us down. We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out."

Double D and Ed: "BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy and Jack: "I can handle all of us. So get your bottles up. Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out."

Everyone: "Another round fill'er up hammer down, grab a cup, BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy: "Ohh BOTTOMS UP!"

Jack: "So grab your best friend. And make your way to the bar but keep your distance. We're gonna light it on fire. We're drinking black tooth, 80 proof, straight gasoline. Slam as much as you can take and hand the bottle to me."

Everyone: "Another round, fill'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy and Jack: "This is what's it's all about. No one can slow us down. We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out."

Double D and Ed: "BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy and Jack: "I can handle of us. So get your bottles up. Drinkin' every drop until it all runs out."

Everyone: "Another round fill'er up, hammer down, grab a cup, BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy: "Ohh BOTTOMS UP!"

Then Eddy entered into a guitar solo followed by Jack and Double D who picked up on the other rhythms while Ed kept up the drum beat.

Eddy: "This is what it's all about. No one can slow us down. We ain't gonna stop until they throw us all out."

Jack: "I can handle all of us. So get your bottles up. Drinkin every drop until it all runs out.'

Eddy and Jack: "This is what it's all about. No one can slow us down. We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out."

Double D and Ed: "BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy and Jack: "He.. can't handle all of us. So get you bottles up. Drinkin every last drop until it all runs out.

Everyone: "' 'Nother round, fill'er up, hammer down grab a cup, BOTTOMS UP!

'Nother round fill'er up, hammer down, grab a cup BOTTOMS UP!"

Eddy: "HEY BOTTOMS UP!"

Soon all four teenagers applauded themselves for a job well done.

"Great job with the Bass line Double D." Eddy said.

"You and Jack both did great on vocals Eddy." Double D replied.

"Hey we can't forget the big guy on drums you did excellent on the drums Ed." Jack said.

"Aw trent nothin." Ed replied.

"Okay guys let's get to work on Jack's song now."

"But Eddy our band still needs a name."

"Hmm good point well let's take a vote on each of the names we each thought of and the winner is the one that gets the most votes agreed?"

"Okay." The others agreed.

**Thanks for all the great reviews and all the positive feedback and now here's something to say thank you. Jack and the Ed's needs YOUR help to name the band. Go to my page here on FanFiction and look for the poll named Band name and chose the one you want Jack and the others to name the band after. Due to the limited number of votes I have decided to extend the voting and same things goes the winning name will be announced later in the story. **

**Thank you all and please keep on reading BK101.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own any of theEd, Edd ,n Eddy characters (Except my own) or any of the songs that are featured.

Chapter 3: Wait for Me By: Theory of a Dead Man.

"_Dear Jack._

_How are things back in Peach Creek? I hope that Eddy hasn't gotten you or the others into too much trouble while I'm away. But knowing him I bet he has." _

Jack laughed as he read this.

"_Anyways things are great here with my family during our three month vacation around the world. I'm so glad it's going to be the start of summer vacation when we come back. That means no distractions and no high school drama keeping me from you Jack. I plan on spending the entire summer with you. Last week I thought of the last time I held you in my arms and the last time I saw you're smiling face. _

_Every night I dream that you're here by my side whispering to me. I miss you so much Jack I may be having fun traveling around the world with my family but it could never replace being with you and I can't wait till all of this is over and I can come home to you and everyone else back home ._

_Love and miss you. Sarah (Becca) Griffin."_

Jack had a warm smile as he finished the letter he then carefully placed it back in the large yellow envelope. He then noticed a plastic case with a DVD titled "Wait For Me." on it. Jack decided to check out the DVD so he removed it from it's case and placed it in his DVD player. To his surprise it was a homemade video from his beloved girl friend with a personal message.

"Hey baby I'm sorry but I couldn't fit everything I wanted to say to you in a letter, so I decided to make you this video. I've been getting better at playing the guitar while I've been away and recently I've found this great song from Theory of a Deadman called "Wait for Me." the other day so I decided I wanted to sing it to you so here I go." Sarah said in a nervous tone.

The video showed her picking up an Acoustic guitar. She then began to strum the guitar and began to sing..

"You are not alone tonight. Imagine me there by your side. It's so hard to be here so far away from you."

"I'm counting the days till I'm finally done. I'm counting them down one by one. It feels like forever till I return to you."

"But it helps me on those lonely nights. It's the one thing that keeps me alive."

"Knowing that you wait for me. Ever so patiently."

"No one else knows the feeling inside. We hang up the phone without saying goodnight. Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home."

It's never been easy to say. But it's easier when I've gone away. Knowing that you wait for me. Ever so patiently. Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having. And it's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me."

"What I'd give, what I'd do knowing I'm not there for you. Makes it hard to leave. What I'd give, what I'd do anything to get me home to you. And this time I'll stay."

Sarah then entered the guitar solo until she picked up the lyrics again.

"And you wait for me. Ever so patiently."

"Yeah you're everything I've ever dreamed of having. And it's everything I need from you. Knowing that you wait for me."

Just as Sarah was reaching the end of a song Jack had a sense of pride and happiness of Sarah's song.

"Well that's what I've got down anyways sweetie. I'm going to keep practicing until I get as good as you Jack. I love you and I'll see you soon."

Then the video had ended then Jack turned off the TV. He then quickly turned his attention to his digital clock on his night stand. The time was thirty minutes pass four in the afternoon.

"Hmm… I wonder if Ed and Eddy have gotten out of summer school yet?" Jack asked himself.

He then got off his bed and put on his black and white convers and walked towards Eddy's house where he, Double D, Ed, and Eddy had a band meeting about the upcoming concert.

"So that's the song you want to play eh Jack?" Eddy asked.

"Yup I had the idea after Becca sent me that DVD."

"Aww. That's a great song Jack she's totally gonna love it." Anastasia said as she had her arms tightly wrapped around Double D's.

"That's a very thoughtful gesture Jack." Double D added.

"Aww feelin a little lovey dovey eh Jack?" Ed ask as he gently shoved his elbow into Jack's abdomen."

"Cut it out Ed." Jack cried out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well then it's decided we know have both mine and Jack's songs for the concert. So I suggest we all grab our gear and meet back at Ed's place and get our first practice session started.

"Yeah sounds good." The other teenager replied.

So all the Ed's and Jack returned to they're homes and grabbed they're instruments and began they're practice session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Ed,Edd,N Eddy characters (except my own) or any of the songs that are featured. **

Chapter 4: If You Only Knew by: ShineDown

Eddy laid perfectly still in his darken bedroom lost in thought. His alarm clock read three minutes past four in the morning. With a sigh he placed his alarm clock back on his nightstand right next to a framed picture of Lindsey his beloved ex-girlfriend. She posed alongside one of the local peach trees that surrounded the neighborhood while her long golden hair was flowing perfectly with the wind.

Eddy felt a sudden rush of pain stretching throughout his heart as he thought back to the night when she had broke his heart.

"Lindsey I'm sorry."

"No I can't do this Eddy. I don't need you or your crap anymore I'm done with you good bye Eddy."

"Lindsey wait!" Eddy shouted as she walked away.

Eddy was brought back to the present by a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Who could that be?" Eddy asked himself.

He slowly lifted himself off his bed and rushed towards the door. Only to find that it was Lindsey herself. She had appeared to have been crying for some time as she wrapped her arms around Eddy.

"Lindsey why?" Eddy asked while he stood completely still.

"Double D told me everything Eddy." She replied struggling to swallow the lump inside her throat.

"What do you mean?"

Soon Lindsey had entered a flashback in where she was crying somewhere deep within the forest earlier that day.

"Lindsey is that you?" Double D asked.

She didn't respond right away but chose to wipe away the streams of tears off her face.

"Hey Double D…."

"Is everything all right?" Double D asked as he sat next to his friend.

"No…Not really I keep thinking of that idiot." Lindsey said as she curled herself against a rock.

"I mean I thought I broke up with Eddy for the right reasons. He was always selfish, inconsiderate of other's feelings, and I felt as though he paid more attention to his music more than he did about me."

Double D placed his hand on Lindsey's back, trying his best to ease her mind.

"Lindsey I know he was all that at one point, but if you could see how much of an unselfish man he has become."

"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked.

Double D took in breath of air as he began to explain himself.

"Eddy didn't want any of us to say anything but Lindsey he found that you have cancer."

"What?" Lindsey asked in shock.

"H..How?"

"Well he told us that he found some of your medical bills one day, then your mother had explained to him that even though both your parents are working it still not enough to help pay your medical bills, and that all you might have to move someplace else where the cost of treatment aren't so high."

There was a moment of silence between the two teenagers.

"So what does any of this have to do with him choosing music over me?" Lindsey asked as she turned her head away from Double D.

Double D then reached into his hoodies pocket and pulled out a flyer for the upcoming battle of the bands concert that he and the others were going to participate in.

"What's this?" Lindsey asked as Double D gave her the flyer.

"It's for the battle of the bands concert look what it says here. The grand prize is twenty thousand dollars. Eddy has been focused in music because he wants us to win the concert, so that way we could give you the prize money to help for your Chemotherapy."

Lindsey sated at the flyer in shock.

"Really…. He's doing all of this for me?"

"Yes Lindsey you might not have realized this yet but you are very important to him, and ever since you broke up with him he's been a wreak lately but he's still pushing himself and all of us for you."

Lindsey began to cry, streams of tears fell down the curves of her face while Double D held onto her trying his best to ease her burdens.

"That idiot still loves me?" Lindsey asked.

"He never stopped loving you, even when you broke his heart." Double D replied.

Lindsey then wiped away the tears from her face and gave Double D a warm smile.

"Thank you Double D."

"No problem."

"I have to go, there's something I've gotta do." Lindsey said as she gave her friend one more hug.

Then Lindsey found herself holding Eddy tightly in her arms as more streams of tears fell down the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry Eddy, I should have never thought you cred about music than me."

Eddy then wrapped his arms around Lindsey's waist.

"It's okay Lindsey I should have told you right from the start. I didn't want to though cause I thought you'd be mad if I did cause I know that kind of stuff is personal ya'know?"

"It's okay you big dummy." Lindsey said with smile while Eddy chuckled.

"Hey Eddy can I ask for favor?"

"Sure anything?"

"Would it be okay if I stay here until sunrise?"

"I'd like that." Eddy replied.

Then he and Lindsey crawled underneath his comforter and slept in blissful sleep as they both laid in the arms of the one they loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Ed, Edd ,n Eddy characters (Except my own) or any of the songs that are featured.**

Chapter 5: Why Don't You And I: By Carlos Santana and Chad Kroeger

It was getting close to the end of the last day of school before summer break. Both Ed and Jack were seen sitting the library talking about their plans for their summer vacation that is until Ed noticed one of their closes friends entering the library.

"Oh man there she is." Ed said.

The girl was two feet shorter compared to Ed, and had long brown hair and silky smooth complexion. She wore a brown sweat shirt, golden yellow T-shirt, red skirt, and black tights.

"Who?" Jack asked while he frantically searched for the girl his friend saw.

"Nicole!" Ed nearly shouted as he pushed himself and Jack to the ground underneath their table as she passed by.

"Ow…. What the heck man!" Jack said in an angry whisper.

"I'm sorry Jack but I didn't want her to see us." Ed replied.

"Man you got it bad don't ya?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh huh." Ed replied shaking his head.

"And to think that the females of our species used to frighten you." Jack said to himself.

"Uhhh… what am' I gonna do, I want to tell her how I feel so bad! But at the same time I'm scared."

Jack then patted his friend, trying to help him ease his burdens.

"Don't worry man, it's like what Double D told you. So long as you're honest to Nicole then there's nothing that could go wrong."

"Aw you know how Nicole's been dating guys from the debate team, chess club, and the school's honor roll. I know a dummy head like me can't be with a super smart girl like her" Ed then gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Yeah but still she's all into the same things you're into. Monster movies, SciFi, Anime."

"Uhhhh." Ed said as he rolled himself up into a ball.

Jack quickly turned himself away from Ed, focusing on a way to help his friend.

"I got it!" Jack shouted.

Ed quickly turned his attention towards Jack.

"What!"

"Ed my boy I vow to help you get the girl of your dreams, or die trying!"

"Really?" Ed asked in happiness.

"Well not the dying part, but still never the less I will help you get Nicole."

"How?"

"Well right now the details are a little sketchy, but the first part is for you to invite Nicole to the school dance tonight."

"What!" Ed shouting had caused him to jump with excitement and forced him to bump his head on the table.

"Ouch!" Ed cried out.

"Heh, I knew you would do that call it payback for pile driving me into the ground." Jack giggled.

"Not funny!" Ed cried out.

"But in all seriousness you need to ask Nicole to the dance."

"Well what about you, what are you going to do?"

"Just leave that to me and the guys, now go!" Jack said as he kicked Ed out from underneath the table.

As Ed tried to regain his composure Jack quickly snuck out of the library working on setting the wheels of his master plan into motion.

"I hope this works." Ed said to himself

He then searched through the library until he found Nicole reaching out to grab a book from one of the shelves.

"Oh man, I hope this works." Ed said to himself.

Ed slowly approached Nicole trying to contain his all his shaking nerves, while Nicole was lost in the book she was reading.

"Umm….Ni…Nicole."

"Huh, oh hey Ed sorry didn't see you there." Nicole replied as she closed her book.

"What brings you here this fine day?"

"I um….." Ed stuttered.

"Yes?" Nicole said as she stared at Ed ever so sweetly.

"I was wondering if…. If you wanted to go to the d.d.d…"

"Dance?" Nicole asked with a giggled.

"Um ye…yeah." Ed said as a sudden blush came on his face.

"Sure I'd love to go with you."

"Re…really?"

"Yup, so should we meet at the school at say sevenish?"

"Um.. yeah that sounds good!"

"Great see you then." Nicole said as she quickly gave Ed a kiss on the cheek.

As Nicole left Ed stared into the distance while holding the side of his cheek where Nicole had kissed him ever so gently.

"Glad to see that part of the plan worked out." Jack said from behind.

"Whaaa… where you this whole time!"

"That's not important, but what is important is that you've got your date!"

Ed suddenly forgot all his mixed emotions and had realized what had just happened.

"You're right Jack, I've got a date!" Ed shouted as he leapt into the air.

"All right calm down big guy."

"I'm sorry I can't help it I'm so happy!" Ed shouted as he grabbed onto Jack and squeezed him.

"Hehe… I'm really…glad Ed but…. could you show you're happiness in a different way… you know without squeezing the life outta me!" Jack yield.

"Oh sorry Jack." Ed said as he released Jack.

"Cough….. Oi….. I hope Double D knows a good chiropractor." Jack said as he rubbed his sore back.

"So what do we do now Jack!" Ed demanded with glee.

Jack then pushed on his back until a loud popping sound came from his back. He then continued to loosen his tighten muscles by stretching his body.

"Hmm…. Well before the big dance we gotta see Double D and Eddy."

"Huh why?"

"Well they'll help you get all dolled up for your date. Now come on!" Jack said as he pulled onto Ed's arm and rushed them out of the Library.

"Wait but school isn't out yet!" Ed shouted.

A few minutes later Ed,Edd,Eddy and Jack were found inside Eddy's home, all of them forcing Ed to try out multiple arrangements of clothing.

" You need to look like a ladies man Lumpy that's what'll getchya Nicole!" Eddy said as he forced a pile of clothing onto Ed.

"No no no… In case you're forgetting Eddy this is Ed's date he needs to dress formal, it will show a sign of respect to Nicole." Double D said as he removed all of Eddy's choices off of Ed and placed his own choice.

"Double D this is a come as you are event, and besides if he dress too much like James Bound he'll just look silly." Jack said as he removed all of Double D's choices.

"But Jack I've never done something like this before."

"It's okay big guy so long as you look descent Nicole won't mind."

"Well…. If you're sure."

Ed then grabbed a handful of clothing and entered Eddy's closet and closed the door. All his friends waited patiently, Ed then emerged from the closet wearing a black button shirt with a white shirt underneath it. Dark blue jeans, and black convers.

"Whoa Ed." Eddy said.

"Amazing." Double D said.

"What that our big guy can totally pull this off." Jack said as he walked towards his friend and placed an arm around Ed's shoulder.

"No, what I meant is Ed is actually wearing cologne for the first ." Double D replied while pretending to wipe away a tear from his eye.

"Not funny Double D." Ed said.

"Yup if this whole plan works Ed you're gonna have to start taking what we clean people call a shower." Jack said in a demeaning yet joking voice.

"Awwww…. Oh well she'll be worth it." Ed said

"Oh man we're late!" Eddy shouted as he looked at his wrist watch.

"Oh man can't be late for my date!" Ed said.

He then ran quickly out the door while quickly grabbing his three friends before they could get the chance to get their jackets.

Minutes later the group of friends were standing outside the school's decorated gymnasium, with Double D, Eddy, and Jack all stunned with Ed's great speed.

"That…. Was…. Quick…." Double D said with a stunned look on his face.

"Ha, why pay for those expensive rides when the big guy here can get us from point A to point B like that." Jack said as he snapped his figure.

"Hey Ed were gonna go inside, why don't you wait out her for Nicole." Eddy said as he and the others went inside.

"Hmmm, I wonder what my chums are up too?"

Suddenly Ed felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hiya Ed."

"Hey Nicoooooo….."

Ed was stunned by the way Nicole was dressed. She wore a low cut lavender color dress, with matching tights and a dark blue jacket.

"Uhhh… w….wow." Was all Ed could say as he stared at Nicole with awe

"Hehe… thanks." Nicole said.

"Gosh I hope Ed doesn't see me blush." Nicole said as she tried to hide her face.

"You look vary dashing too Ed."

"Awe shucks thanks Nicole." Ed replied.

"So shall we?" Nicole asked as she wrapped her arms around Ed's.

"Uh uh…. Ye… yeah." Ed replied

Ed and Nicole then entered into a fantasy like dream realm. The gymnasium was fully decorated for the festivities.

"Wow they did an amazing job with the decorations." Nicole said as she admired the craftsmanship.

Soon an announcement was made by the band playing for the dance.

"Good evening Peach Creek High!"

Ed quickly recognized the voice.

"Jack, Double D, Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Now could I get everyone's attention for just a moment please." Jack asked.

Ed quickly ran up to the stage to question his friends.

"What's going on, why are you guys playing without me?"

"Well big guy remember the plan?" Jack asked.

"Uh no really."

"Well anyways it involves me and the guys playing tonight. So that way you could hang with Nicole."

"Well alright but who's playing the drums?"

"Oh we got Anna to fill in."

Ed quickly turned towards Anna who was sitting behind the drums set.

"Hey Ed."

Ed gave Anna a quick wave, still confused about the situation his friends had put him in.

"Wait what's going on I didn't now Anna could play drums?"

"Jack gave her some lessons and she quickly picked up the rest." Double D said as he tuned his Base."

"Yup now just go and enjoy your date big guy we got the rest." Jack said, while waving Ed to rejoin Nicole.

Jack then returned to the mic to finish off his speech.

"Alright so anyway our first song for tonight will be one dedicated to one of our closest friends from a secret admirer. Now everybody grab that special someone and hit the dance floor."

The music was a nice slow Hispanic love song as Jack and the others stared the song.

"Oh my gosh I love this song." Nicole said with glee

"Really?" Ed asked."

"Yeah come on Ed let's dance!" Nicole said as she pulled onto Ed's arm.

The two then entered the dance floor where they were accompanied by other couples, slowly dancing with the song.

"Since, the moment I spotted you."

"Like walkin' round with little wings on my shoes. My stomach's filled with the butterflies."

"Oh and it's alright."

"Bouncin round from cloud to cloud, I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down."

"If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lie."

"Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue tied. Turns out, everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right."

"So I'll say why don't you and I get together, an take on the world an be together forever. Heads we will and tails we'll try again."

"So I'll say why don't you and I hold each other, and fly to the moon and straight onto heaven."

"Cause without you they're never gonna let me in."

As the song continued Ed and Nicole held onto each other and dance rhythmically to the song.

"I'm having a really great time Ed." Nicole said as she looked at Ed with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah me to." Ed replied.

"When's this favor gonna break. I think I've handled more than any man can take."

"I'm like a love sick puppy chasin you around, and it's alright."

"Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud. I got the feelin like I'm never gonna come down."

"If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied."

"Every time I try to talk to you I get tongue tied. Turns out, everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right."

"So I'll say why don't you and I get together, take on the world and be together forever. Heads we will and tails we'll try again."

"So I'll say why don't you and I hold each together and fly to the moon and straight onto heaven."

"Cause without you they're never gonna let me in."

"Slowly I began to realize this is never gonna end, right about the same time you walked by and I say oh here we go again oh."

Just as the song was reaching it's end Nicole had decided to bring up a shocking revelation to Ed.

"Hey…um Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when Jack said that this song was dedicated to a close friend, and that it was from a secret admirer?"

"Umm… yeah."

"Well what if I told you that the secret admirer was me… and that I dedicated this song to you?"

"What?"

Nicole replied by just smiling to Ed.

"But I thought you were only interested by brainy guys."

"Well so did I but when I went out with them I could never really connect with any of them. At least not like how I do with you."

"Re…Really?"

"Uh hu."

"Wait how come you never just came up to me?"

"Well like the song goes every time I tried to talk to you I get tongue tied. But when I brought this up with Jack he came up with this plan and told me that this would be my best chance to finally tell you how I feel about you."

Ed quickly turned towards Jack who gave him a wink and a smile.

"So um Ed…I was wanting to know if you wanted to be more than…..friends?"

"Really!"

Nicole then wrapped her arms around Ed's neck while he tighten his grip around her waist.

"Yup."

" So does that mean….."

Nicole quickly placed her index finger on Ed's lips.

"Shhhhhh… will this answer your question?"

Nicole slowly leaned in towards Ed as he did the same until their lips met. Seeing this Jack tapped Eddy and showed the others their fruits of their work in action.

"Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue tied. Turns out everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right."

"So I'll say why don't you and I get together, an' take on the world and be together forever. Heads we will and tails we'll try again."

"So I'll say why don't you and I hold each other, and fly to the moon and straight onto heaven. Cause without you they're never gonna let me in."

After the dance had ended and everyone had left, only Jack, Double D, Ed, Eddy, Anna and Nicole were the only ones left.

"Wait wait wait….. so this whole time you hatched this plan to get Lumpy and Nicole together?" Eddy asked Jack as he laid on the stage playing on his guitar.

"Yup." Jack said proudly.

"Well I'm glad he did." Nicole said as she kissed Ed's cheek.

"Hey hey hey no PDA please." Eddy said.

"So now that the dance is over we got to get ready for the battle of bands in a couple of weeks."

"That's right." Double D said as he wrapped his arm around Anastasia's waist.

"Well can't we wait for that I mean it's the start of summer vacation. And plus I'm waiting for a package from Becca."

"Yeah I'd like to spend some time with Anna before we start." Double D said

"I wanna be with Nicole before we start too Eddy." Ed said.

"Fine… you guys are lucky that I want to spend time with Lindsey too."

"Alright so it's settle the first band practice will be next week." Eddy said.

"Agreed." The others replied.

Then everyone left to enjoy their first week of sumer.


	6. Update 2

Hey guys just want to say thank you for everyone who had voted in the band name contest and now the results are in and the winner is…..


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Ed, Edd N Eddy characters (except my own) or any of the following songs. **

Chapter 6: Monster by: Skillet

Finally after months of anticipations it was finally here. The Peach Creek Battle of The Bands Concert was finally here. The festivities were filled with venders, demonstrations and anything that made a music festival a celebration.

"Breathe it in boys we finally made it!" Eddy said as he took in a breath of fresh air."

"Whoa there's so many things here guys!" Ed said as he drooled over the vender's merchandise.

"Take it easy sweetie." Nicole said as she Anastasia and Lindsey met up with the guys.

"Yeah Ed there's plenty of fun things to do here." Lindsey replied.

"Well actually if we want to enjoy the festivities then we have to do it now."

"How come DD?" Anastasia asked.

"Well we all have to make it in time for registration before….."

Double D quickly looked at his wrist watch.

"GOOD LORD WE'RE LATE!" Double D shouted.

"I'll go register us Eddy." Double D said as he ran off to find the registration both.

"Oh by the way Eddy where's Jack?" Lindsey asked.

"He's over there talking on the phone with Becca." Eddy said while pointing in the direction of where Jack was.

"What do you mean talking to Becca on the phone? Wasn't she supposed to have come back today?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah but it turns out she and her parents missed their connection flight, and now they're stuck across the country till tomorrow."

"Aw man, Jack was so looking forward to seeing her." Anastasia said.

"Are you sure there's no earlier flight Beccs?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry baby but we've looked and looked but there are no other flights until tomorrow."

"Aw man, I was really wanting you to be here when we played tonight." Jack said in disappoint while kicking a rock.

"I know babe so was I, but I promise that once we get back home I'll give you my undivided attention."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright Beccs."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you to Beccs see ya when you get home."

"You bet bye."

Then the other line of Jacks phone went silent, he then hung up his cell phone in disappointment.

He then felt Eddy's hand rubbing up and down his back trying to comfort him, as the others walked up to him.

"You doing okay pal?"

"Yeah….. I just wish that Beccs was gonna be here."

"I know, but how about we give these people a show they'll never forget. Come on what do ya say?"

Jack gave a sigh while showing off a little smile.

"Always a people pleaser aren't we?" Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yup." Eddy replied.

Soon Double D walked up to the group of friends.

"Alright were signed in Eddy."

"Great and did they agree to you know."

"Yup they said it was okay." Double D said with a smile and a wink.

"Double D what are you guys planning?" Anastasia asked while looking at Double D her puppy dog eyes.

"It's a surprise that's all I can say but don't worry it'll be totally worth it." Double D replied as he held onto Anastasia's arms

"Alright but only because you said so." Anastasia replied.

"Attention please Attention." A man through an intercom said.

"The Battle of The Bands will begin momentarily. All contestants please enter the stage at this time."

"Oh hey we gotta go." Eddy said.

"No matter what happens just have fun kay baby?" Lindsey said as she held onto Eddy's waist.

"We will." Eddy replied while giving her his million dollar grin.

"Give these people a show they'll never forget DD." Anastasia said.

"Always Anna." Double D replied.

"Have fun honey." Nicole said as she gave a quick peck on Ed's check.

"Awww." Ed replied with a blush.

"You too Jack give it everything you've got!" all the girls said.

Jack then pointed his lucky guitar pick and aimed it towards his friends.

"You know I will!" he said with a grin.

Then he, Ed, Double D, and Eddy had left to join the others in the Battle of the Bands.

The back stage was filled of other performers tuning their instruments and performing sound and vocal checks.

"Wow I didn't expect so much competition." Double D said with an uneasy tone.

"Don't worry man we'll do grate." Jack said with a big smile.

"Yeah you're right thanks Jack."

"He He no prob."

"Well if it ain't Dork, Dork, Dorky, and friend." A husky voice said.

Jack, Double D, Ed, and Eddy quickly turned their heads towards the voice

"Well, well, well if it ain't old Shovel Chin." Eddy replied with a smirk.

Kevin was about the same height as Jack and wore a white sleeveless undershirt with worn out black jeans, a red baseball cap that he wore in a backward fashion and a red mullet.

"I thought that this was a Battle of The Bands. Not a Battle of the Dorks." Kevin said with a laugh.

"Hey Kevin." Jack said as he pretended to answer a phone.

"Billy Ray Cirus called he wants his mullet back!"

Everyone within earshot laughed at Jack's comment.

"Fine laugh it up Dork, cause when me and my boys win we'll have the last laugh." Kevin said as two men came from behind him. Both were a foot taller than Kevin and were wearing similar outfits that Kevin was wearing minus the hat.

"We'll see ya red neck gangster wannabe!" Jack proclaimed.

Kevin and his backup singers left in a huff while Jack and the Ed's prepared their instruments for the concert.

As the sun began to set and the field in front of the stage began to fill with people the Battle of the bands announcer entered center staged.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls to the first annual Peach Creek Battle of the Bands. We've got some great acts that come from all over so get ready to rock!"

The announcers speech got the entire crowed cheering in a massive roar as he introduced the first acts.

As time flew by The Ed's and Jack's turn was finally here each of them preparing themselves for the show.

"You boys ready?" Eddy asked.

"Heck to the yeah!" Jack said as he raised his fist into the air.

"You know it!" Double D replied as he tuned his Base.

"I'm hip baby!" Ed said as he gave the group a thumbs up.

"Alright guys for Lindsey!" Eddy said as he placed his right arm in the middle of the group. Jack and the others soon followed.

"For Lindsey!" All three friends said in unison as they all lifted their arms into the air.

"Now Ladies and gentlemen please give a big round of applause for our next act, can we please have Under Ground Scammers onto the stage at this time!"

"Alright here we go!" Jack said as he and the others ran onto the stage to an applauding audience.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen we like to start with one of our personal favorites and hopefully one of your as well." Jack said.

"One, Two, A one two three."

As Jack and the others began play the crowed began to cheer as they all recognized the rhythm of the song.

Jack: "The Secret inside of me, I never let you see."

Eddy: "I keep it caged but I can't control it.

Ed: "So Stay away from me. The beast is ugly."

Double D: "I feel the rage and I just can't hold it."

Jack: "It's scratching on the walls."

Ed and Double D: "In the closet in the halls."

Eddy: "It comes awake and I can't control it."

Jack: "Hiding under the bed."

Ed and Double D: "In my body, in my head.

Jack: "Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end."

Ed, Double D, Eddy and Jack: "I Feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster."

The crowed began to sing along with Jack and the others as the begun to play the next chorus.

Eddy: "My secret side I keep."

Ed and Double D: "Hid under lock and key."

Eddy: "I keep caged but I can't control it."

Jack: "Cause if I let him out."

Ed and Double D: "He'll tear me up, break me down."

Eddy: "Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end."

Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jack: "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster."

Jack: "It's hiding in the dark, It's teeth are razor sharp."

Eddy: "There's no escape for me. it wants my soul, it wants my heart."

Jack : "No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream."

Ed and Double D: "Maybe it's inside of me.

Eddy: "Stop this monster."

Jack: "I feel it deep within."

Eddy: "It's just beneath the skin."

Double D: "I must confess that I."

Ed: "FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!"

. Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jack: "I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I'm gonna lose control, it's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster!"

As soon as Jack and the others finished the audience cheered for the group of friends.

"Alright folks give it up for Under Ground Scammers!" The announcer said as Jack and the others waved to the crowed as they went back stage where the Ed's were greeted by the girlfriends.

"Oh you were just amazing DD." Anastasia said s she gave her boyfriend a hug.

"You did a great job baby!" Lindsey said as she and Eddy gave each other a kiss.

"Oh Ed I'm so proud of you." Nicole said as she kissed Ed's cheek.

While Jack sat behind the group.

"Hey don't forget Jack he was the one that played the hardest." Double D said.

"Aww I was just part of the music. I just wished that Becca was here to see us." Jack said in disappointment.

"Don't worry Jack, when you get to see her I'll know she'll be proud of you." Anastasia said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

But unknowing the group that a mysterious figure was watching them from a distance hiding in a shy like manor

"Oh Jack." Was all they said.

**Hey guys BeeKeeper here I wanna say thanks to all those who have voted for the guy's band name I know I was bein lazy and taking way too much time for this but now it's time for the Under Ground Scammers to give it their all GOOD LUCK GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Ed, Edd N Eddy characters (except my own) or any of the following songs.**

Chapter Seven: Every Time You Go by: 3 Doors Down

As the Battle of the Bands continued we find Jack back stage handing over a bouquet of flowers to one of the stage workers.

"Here looks like I won't be needing these after all." Jack said in a depressed tone.

"Are you sure kid?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Just then Eddy saw these events and went to investigate.

"Hey Jack whatchaya up to?"

"Hey Eddy well I was gonna give these to Becca during the song I chose for the concert but, since she isn't hear I decided to just throw'em out and get her something later."

"Are you sure about that Jack what if Becca does come."

"if I knew that she was on her way then I would hold onto them but what's the point." Jack said as he walked away to join the others.

As he did this Eddy quickly ran up to the stage worker.

"Hey buddy!" Eddy said to the stage worker.

"Yeah kid?" The man asked.

A few minutes later we find Eddy returning to his friends as they all watched the next act in disgust.

"Hey guys what's…" Eddy began to asked but was abruptly interrupted by everyone.

"Shush…." Anastasia said.

"Why what's going on?" Eddy asked

"Look what's going on." Double D said.

Then he and the others focused their attention towards the MC as he made the announcement for the next act.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen we here at the Battle of the bands celebrate all kinds of music and music groups and so without any further introduction here are the rapping styles of Deaf Regression!"

Then Kevin and his two friends from before came jumping onto the stage, while the audience were in a mix of emotions about the Concert's decision.

"WHAT!" All three Eds and Jack shouted in unison.

"I can't believe they're letting them get away with this!" Anastasia said.

"Well there goes the whole concert!" An angered Lindsey added.

"How are we gonna compete with that?!" Eddy said as he pointed towards Kevin, while he and his two friends began to sing an Eminem song.

"C'mon guys let's get ready for the second act." Double D said as he tried to pull all his friends away.

As everyone returned to the stage Double D noticed how Jack was paying close attention to Kevin and his friend while they performed.

"Jack you coming?" Double D asked.

"Huh oh ye…Yeah I'm right behind you." Jack replied.

"Something's up with that hick but I don't know what?" Jack said to himself as he joined his friends.

After the last acts finished their songs of the first round, the then MC entered the stage with an energetic step.

"HEY HEY HEY, I hope you all enjoyed those first acts cause now it's time to grab that special someone and enjoy the love song portion of the concert starting with Under Ground Scammers!"

"UGS,UGS,UGS!" The crowd began to shout in unison .

As the Eds were eagerly awaiting to get onto the stage, Double D had noticed how Jack was holding onto his guitar in a depressing manor.

"Jack are you gonna be alright?" Double D asked as he paced his right arm behind Jack's neck.

"Yeah…..Just wished she was here."

Soon Ed and Eddy stood beside Jack, all of them trying to lift his spirits.

"I know man I know." Eddy said as he rubbed his Jack's back.

"Hey I have an idea!" Ed said while giving off a gleeful look on his face.

"Since Becca isn't here how about you dedicate the next song to her?"

"Yeah that's not a bad idea Monobrow!" Eddy said

"Really…You guys don't mind?" Jack said.

"Of course not I mean you are the one who chose the song in the first place so I don't see any reason why." Eddy said

"Thanks guys…That mean a lot."

Everyone gave Jack a smile.

"C'mon we got a whole crowd of people waiting for us." Eddy said as he and the others ran off to the stage.

The groups of friends were then greeted by a cheering audience.

"UGS, UGS, UGS!" The crowd shouted.

"Hey again everyone." Jack said.

"Umm… Before we begin…I'd like to dedicate this next song to my girl Sarah Becca. Who unfortunately couldn't be here tonight due to some technical difficulties with the airport, so baby if you're listening to this than this one's for you."

The audience's gave a loud aww….. after Jack's dedication, then he and the others began to play their next song.

"I savior every minute. That you're here, that you're here with me."

"Close my eyes and remember. Every breath, every memory."

"Through all these sleepless nights alone. I still feel you."

"Across these miles away from home. That I never get used to."

"Every time you go, you take a part of me. A part of me with you."

"Every time you go, I feel it in my soul."

"Every, every. Every time you go. I'm half of what I used to be, when you were in my arms."

"Every time you go. You take a part of me, a part of me with you. Every time you go."

"I count the days until you're back again, back here by my side."

"When we're apart it feels like, something in me. Something in me dies."

"I hear your voice over the phone."

"God I miss you."

"Still all these miles away from home that I never get you used to."

"Every time you go. You take a part of me. A part of me with you."

"Every time you go, I feel it in my soul."

"Every, every. Every time you go, I'm half what I used to be. When you were in my arms."

"Every time you go. You take a part of me, A part of me with you."

Suddenly everyone, including Jack found themselves surprised when a feminine voice came over the speakers.

"I'm there with you in your heart, no matter how far apart we are. You're with me, everywhere I Go ooo Whoa ooo Whoa ooo Whoaa Ohhh."

"Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Jack's girlfriend, Sarah Becca!" Eddy said into his microphone.

Suddenly a beautiful red haired girl came walking up onto the stage.

The crowd cheering roar when he saw the happiness in Jack's eyes, as he teared up while he and Sarah held tightly onto each other.

Eddy then pointed Jack to the stage worker from before who was holding onto the bouquet of flowers.

Jack quickly retrieved the bouquet from the stage worker and gave the beautiful arranged flowers to his beloved girlfriend.

She returned his kindness with a deep and passionate kiss.

Jack: "Every time you go. You take a part of me, a part of me with you."

Becca: "Every time I go, I feel it in my soul."

Jack and Becca: "Every time you go. You take a part of me, a part of me with you."

"Every time you go. I feel it in my soooooul."

Ed, Double D, Eddy: "Every, every."

Jack and Becca: "Every time you go. I'm half what I used to be, when you were in my arms."

"Every time you go. You take a part of me, a part of me with you."

Jack: "Oooo. Every time you go."

The audience cheered as The Underground Scammers exited to the back stage. But none of them were as happy as Jack now that he is reunited with his beloved girlfriend.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed tis latest installment to my battle of the bands story. But can The Underground Scammers stand up to Deaf Regression now that the rules of the Battle of the Bands have changed?**

** It's gonna be a Rock vs. Rap type battle next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ed, Edd, N Eddy characters (Except my own) or any of the songs that are featured.**

Chapter 8: Awake and Alive: By Skillet.

As the second round of The Battle of the Bands continued, we find The Ed's, Jack, and the girls all back stage, all sitting comfortably with their specific other by their sides.

"I can't believe you were here the whole time." Jack said as he held onto Becca from behind her.

"Well I wanted to surprise you when I got back." Becca replied as she wrapped her right arm around Jack's neck.

"That's when Eddy thought of doing all this, that way when you finally saw Becca you'd be twice as excited as you would have been." Double D said as he and Anastasia sat beside each other.

"Yeah and when I saw ya about to throw away that bouquet of flowers, I stopped the stage worker and asked him to hold on to'em so that you could give them to Beccs." Eddy said while Lindsey held onto his waste from behind him.

"Ya sorry Jack I wanted to tell ya so bad. But Eddy made us all promise not to say anything until she came on stage." Ed said as he laid his head on Nicole's lap while she combed his hair with her fingers.

Normally Jack would have given Ed and Eddy quite the bump on the head. But in this case he decided to make an exception.

"Well all that aside I'm just glad that Sarah's back and that the gang's better than ever." Jack said before he and Becca shared a quick kiss.

As the night rolled on the group of friends shared laughs and told stories while enjoying the other acts and performances.

That is until Deaf Regression came on stage. But while the others were yelling and booing at Kevin and his two friends as they performed their version of Timbaland's Tomorrow in the Bottle.

Jack had shocked look on his face after closely watching Kevin and his friend's performed.

"I knew it!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Double D said as he and the others prepared themselves for their next act.

"Anastasia couldja come here for a sec?" Jack asked.

"Um yeah why?" Anastasia asked while she walked over towards Jack.

Jack then whispered something in her ear that brought out the same shocked look that he had not too long ago.

"Are you serious?" Anastasia asked in a loud tone.

"What, what's going on?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah just pay attention to Kevin and his two goons when this next high note comes." Jack said while he and Anastasia ignored everyone.

Then as Kevin and his friends performed the high note, Anastasia was in full agreement with what Jack had told her.

"You're absolutely right Jack."

"What's going on!" Every one shouted.

Both Jack and Anastasia quickly looked at every one.

"Jack found out that Kevin and his two goon friends are lip syncing." Anastasia said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Why that no good little…!" Eddy said but was interrupted by Lindsey as she placed her had on his chest.

"We have to tell the Concert managers immediately." Nicole said.

"We first need evidence to prove Kevin and his friend's wrong doings." Double D said.

"DD's right if we're gonna do this then we have to do it right which means we need to have proof first!" Jack added.

"Hey Anna do you think that there's a way for us to get the proof we need to expose Ol'Shovel Chin?" Eddy asked.

"Well…..If I can find the Concert's sound system, then I might be able to find out how Kevin and his goons are lip syncing."

"Can you actually pull it off?" Nicole said.

"Hey if it has to do with technology then I'm your girl." Anastasia said with a wink.

Suddenly the MC's voice came on over the speakers.

"WELL ALL YOU MUSIC LOVER'S I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE THIRD ROUND OF THE EVENING OF THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" The MC said.

"NOW PLEASE WELCOME BACK TO THE STAGE UNDER GROUND SCAMMERS!"

"Don't worry while I look for the sound system, you guys get back on stage and give the crowd one heck of a show." Anastasia said as she gave a quick peck on the lips to Double D.

"Hey Becca I hope you and Nicole have a great show tonight." Anastasia said with a wink as she ran off in search of the Concert's sound system.

"W..Wait….Wh…What did she mean by that?" Nicole asked as her body began to twitch.

"Sorry Nicole but you are the only one in the group who's truly had years of experience with a violin." Double D said.

"B..B…But what for?"

"You remember that one song I showed ya that we both like from that one band?" Ed asked.

"Uh…Y..Yeah."

After a quick moment Nicole finally realized what her friends were asking her for.

"Wait you guys can't be serious!" Nicole shouted while her face grew into a dark shade of red.

"Please Nicole…." Ed asked.

"B….But m…..My…..Stage fright." Nicole said.

"Oh pleassssseeeeee." Ed said while giving off his signature puppy dog look.

"…Ugh…..Fine.." Nicole Said in an angry yet annoyed tone."

"Yes!." Ed said.

"Awesome!" Eddy added.

"But under one condition." Nicole said while grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ed has to come with me during the big clothing sale at the mall next weekend!" Nicole said with an evil grin.

"Whaaa!" Ed shouted.

"Oh yeah I've been wanting to go with you guys when you got back Becca." Lindsey said with a devious smile.

"Yeah and you know what Eddy and Jack should come with us as well." Becca said.

"Oh I totally agree." Lindsey added.

Both Eddy and Jack gave an equally shocked look as Ed just had.

While Double D was laughing his beanie off at his friend's situation, his cell phone began to ring with Anastasia's name coming on the call ID.

"Hello?" Double D asked.

"Double D should also come with me to that sale as well." Anastasia said with a giggle.

"Whaaa….How do you know what's going on?" Double D asked.

"I'm in the security office." Anastasia said.

"Say hi everyone." Anastasia said while making a nearby camera on top of the ceiling shake.

"Okay that's totally not illegal or anything." Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey Anna didja find the sound system yet?" Eddy asked as he and the others circled around Double D's phone.

"No not yet, wait…Yes I did!" Anastasia said.

"Whatchya find?" Jack asked.

"The blueprints for the entire sound system. With these I should be able to trace where Kevin and his goons are lip syncing."

"Kay keep us posted when you find anything new please." Double D said.

"Will do hun!" Anastasia replied.

"ONCE AGAIN CAN WE PLEASE HAVE THE UNDERGROUND SCAMMERS TO THE STAGE!" The MC said.

"So boys what will it be?" Lindsey asked while Becca took her side.

The Ed's all huddled together to dicuss their options while Jack stood tall as he answered for all of them.

"Okay will do it." Jack said.

"Whaaa!" The three Ed's shouted in unison.

"C'mon guys it's a small price to pay to say thanks for all the work our ladies are putting into this." Jack said as he grabbed his Red StarroCoaster guitar.

"Fine…" Eddy said in an annoyed tone, while he had a sour look on her face.

Soon everyone grabbed their instruments while a stage worker gave Nicole a spare violin.

Then The Under Ground Scammers came onto the stage.

"Well, well, well who are these two lovely ladies that are joining the Underground Scammers?" The MC asked as the he brought the MIC over to Nicole and Becca.

"We are the guy's backup singers and violinist." Becca said.

"Oh sound like the guys are going to perform a great song for the ballad portion of the concert eh?" The MC asked as he handed over the MIC to Nicole.

A nervous Nicole shyly grabbed the MIC and spoke.

"….Y….Yes…..We…We….Are playing….A….Crowd….Favorite…" Nicole said as she hid her eyes behind her bangs while a blush grew on her face.

"Oh a crowd favorite eh, well you herd it folks we're in for a treat." The MC said as he walked of the stage while giving the floor to the Under Ground Scammers.

Nicole took in breath of air and immediately playing her violin wile Eddy repeatedly strummed on his guitar while everyone else came in after.

Jack: "I'm at war the world and they, try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slippin from your arms."

Becca: "It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last."

Jack: "I'M AWAKE."

Jack and Becca: "I'M ALIVE."

Jack: "Now I know what I believe inside."

Jack and Becca: "Now it's my time!"

Jack: "I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "HERE!"

Becca and Nicole: "Right here!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "Right now!"

Becca and Nicole: "Right now. I'll stand my ground and never back down."

Jack: "I know what I believe inside."

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack, Becca and Nicole: "I'M AWAKE AND I'M ALIVE!"

Jack: "I'm at war with the world cause I, ain't never gonna sell my soul. I already made up my mind, no matter what I can't be bought or sold.

Becca: "When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like givin in. you breathe into me again."

Jack: "I'M AWAKE."

Jack and Becca: "I'M ALIVE."

Jack: "Now I know what I believe inside."

Jack and Becca: "Now, it's my time."

Jack: "I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life."

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "HERE!"

Becca and Nicole: "Right here!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "Right now!"

Becca and Nicole: "Right now. I'll stand my ground and never back down."

Jack: "I know what I believe inside."

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack, Becca and Nicole: "I'M AWAKE AND I'M ALIVE!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP. WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP."

Jack: "In the dark."

Jack and Becca: "I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms I feel you breathe into me."

Jack: "Forever hold this heart, that I will give to you."

Jack and Becca: "FOREVER I WILL LIVE FOR YOU!"

Then as Jacked performed the next guitar solo everyone in the audience was in a cheering roar and even some of the people were already giving him a standing ovation.

Jack: "I'M AWAKE!"

Jack and Becca: "I'M ALIVE!"

Jack: "NOW I KNOW WHAT I BELIEVE INSIDE!"

Jack and Becca; "NOW IT'S MY TIME!"

Jack: "I'LL DO WHAT I WANT 'CAUSE THIS IS MY LIFE!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "HERE!"

Becca and Nicole: "RIGHT HERE!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "RIGHT NOW!"

Becca and Nicole: "RIGHT NOW, I'LL STAND MY GROUND AND NEVER BACK DOWN!"

Jack: "I KNOW WHAT I BELIEVE INSIDE!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack, Becca and Nicole: "I'M AWAKE AND I'M ALIVE!"

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jack: "WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP, WAKING UP!"

The audience was in an uproar once again for the Under Ground Scammers as the left the stage with exhausted smiles on each of their faces.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ed, Edd, N Eddy characters (Except my own) or any of the songs that are featured.**

Chapter 9: Beat It: By Fall Out Boy

"Wow you guys were amazing!" Lindsey said as she gave Eddy a big hug.

"Thanks baby" Eddy said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I was especially impressed with how Nicole performed even her stage right." Lindsey added as she patted Nicole's back.

"Th…Th….Thanks…." Nicole said as her body quivered in fear as she held onto Ed for comfort.

"Yeah that was a pretty good show…..FOR A COUPLE OF DORKS!" A husky voice said.

Soon everyone turned around to see that it was Kevin and his two friends from before.

"Well at least we actually know how to play an instrument." Eddy said in retaliation.

"What you mean those noise making things?" Kevin said with a smug look on his face.

"Better than that crap you call music!" Eddy shouted as he and Kevin both shared angry glares with each other.

Jack, Ed, Double D, and Kevin's two friends had to pull the two away from each other just before they could start a fight.

"C'mon Eddy his isn't worth it."

Jack said as he and the others slowly pulled away from Kevin and his two friends.

"Hey Jack I hope my ex is treating you better than she did with me!" Kevin said with a smirk.

Jack and Sarah both came to halt. Sarah with a sadden tone on her face, while Jack's arm began shake as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

Seeing this Sarah quickly held onto Jack's arms and slowly calmed him down. She then glared at Kevin with much distaste.

"As a matter of fact I am. And I'll have you know that Jack is twice the man you could ever be KEVIN!" Becca said as she walked up to him and stuck him in the face with the stinging force of a mighty slap. The power of Becca's slap was enough of force out a small stream of Kevin's saliva from his mouth.

"Whoa!" Everyone besides Kevin and Becca said in unison.

"Remind me to never get that girl mad." Eddy said as he and the others watched Kevin and his two friends walk off while he rubbed the area that Becca had slapped.

"You okay Becca?" Jack said as he held onto her.

"No…..I mean what did I ever see in that jerk?" Becca said as she buried her head in Jack's shirt.

Becca don't worry about that bast…" Eddy said surprising everyone in the group.

"He's stuck in the past and hates the fact that you found someone who makes you a bazillion times happier than he ever could."

Becca then lifted her head out from Jack's shirt and looked up at the man who she had fallen in love with.

"It's true…You have made me the happiest person ever." She said with a smile as she curved the side of his face with her hand.

"Thank you baby." Jack said as they shared a quick kiss.

Suddenly Double D's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey It's Anna everyone!" Double D said as he answered it.

"Anna did you find anything yet?" Double D asked as everyone gathered around him.

"Yes I did babe and guess what. Kevin and his two friends have been using a special tech that alternates a person's voice while they performed."

"Wait I bet that tech is pretty pricy where could Shovel Chin have gotten that kinda equipment?" Eddy asked.

"Wait…..When Kevin's dad quit working at the old jawbreaker factory didn't he start working at that big music company in Lemon Brook?" Nicole asked.

"That's right, that company has been bringing out a bunch of talentless singers ever since that hick's dad joined the bizz." Jack added.

"So all we need to do is take that tech out and then that'll prove that Shovel Chin's a phony!" Eddy said.

"Wait, it has to be at a moment where he and his two friends are singing. Then once we pulled the cord that's how we'll prove Kevin's wrong doing." Double D added.

"But how are we gonna do that Double D?" Ed asked as he and the others began to brain storm ideas.

"Hey I got it!" Jack said.

"Anna are you able to mess with the Concert's lights and stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yeah all the stage equipment is in the security office, why?" Anna asked.

"Cause I've got an idea!" Jack said as everyone huddled around him.

Minutes later we find the MC coming onto the stage as the audience roared in a massice cheer.

"Hey I hoped you've all been having a great time here at the Battle of the Bands. Now get ready as the bands performed the last portion of the…." The MC said but was interrupted when a strange intro song came over the speakers, and all the stage lights pointed the side of the stage.

There we see Jack motioning the MC to talk with him. Surprised the MC did what Jack asked and came to his side where Jacked whispered something that caught the MC's interest.

The MC quickly returned to the stage with an exciting look on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. May we have the Underground Scammers and Deaf Regression please come up to the stage at this time.

Soon the Underground Scammers and Deaf Regression came onto the stage, both music groups standing on both sides of the MC.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we have a rivalry to settle here tonight."

The MC's words caught the attention of everyone in the audience.

"And here to explain everything is one of the lead singers of the Underground Scammers is Jack!"

Everyone in the audience cheered as the MC gave the Mic to Jack.

"Thank you Mister MC, Ladies and Gentlemen tonight me and the rest of the Underground Scammers want to settle our rivalry with Deaf Regression with one last song."

Kevin and his three friends gave a questionable look on their faces as Jack turned his attention towards them.

"What do ya say Kev, how about a Solo Battle. Just you and me!"

Suddenly everyone in the audience was in an up roar, everyone cheering on the idea.

"You're On!" Kevin said with the up most confidence.

The MC came up between the two boys while holding out a coin.

"Alright Heads The Underground Scammers get to choose the song, tails it's Deaf Regression's choice."

Soon the MC flicked the coin high into the air, catching it into the palm of his hand.

"It's heads!" the MC said.

"Alright The Underground Scammers get to choose the song for the battle!" The MC said as the audience cheered.  
>"Alright we would like to play Beat It by Fall Out Boy." Jack said.<p>

"Alright you heard it ladies and gentlemen. We now give the mic to Jack and Kevin!" The MC said as a spot light came over Jack and Kevin.

Both singers gave each other an angry glares, while the band the concert officials had brought in began playing.

Kevin: "They told him, don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face you better disappear!"

"The fire in their eyes, and their words are really clear so beat it, just beat it!" Kevin said as he shoved his index finger into Jacks chest.

Jack: "You better run, you better do what you can. Don't wanna see no blood don't be a macho man."

"You wanna be tough, better do what you can. So beat it, but you wanna be bad!" Jack said as he swung Kevin's arm away from him.

Jack and Kevin: "JUST BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEATED. SHOWIN HOW FUNKY, STRONG IS YOUR FIGHT IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S WRONG OR RIGHT JUST BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT!"

Kevin: "THEY'RE OUT TO GET YOU, BETTER LEAVE WHILE YOU 'T WANNA BE WANNA BOY YOU WANNA BE A MAN. YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE BETTER DO WHAT YOU CAN SO BEAT IT JUST BEAT IT!"

Jack: "YOU BETTER SHOW THEM THAT YOU'RE REALLY NOT SCARED. YOU'RE PLAYIN' WITH YOUR LIFE THIS AIN'T NO TRUTH OR DARE. THEY'LL KICK YOU THEN THEY BEAT YOU, THEN THEY'LL TELL YOU IT'S FAIR. SO BEAT IT,BUT YOU WANNA BE BAD!"

Jack and Kevin: "JUST BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEATED. SHOWIN HOW FUNKY, STRONG IS YOUR FIGHT IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S WRONG OR RIGHT JUST BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT!"

Kevin: "BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT!"

Jack: "BEAT IT, BET IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT. BEAT IT!"

Jack: "BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT!"

As the guitar solo drove on, Jack gave the secret signal to a nearby security camera.

"Got it Jack!" Anna said as she hacked into the concerts mainframe.

"Just gotta wait a few more seconds…"

Kevin: "BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT!"

Once again Jack gave the signal to the camera.

"Okay, goodbye mister program!" Anna said as she entered into the program that was used to help Kevin.

The second she turned off the device, both Jack and Kevin began singing this time. But this time when Kevin began to sing, his voice was all scratchy and off pitch.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" The MC said as he came onto the stage.

"Kevin why is your voice so scratchy all of a sudden?" The MC asked.

"Uhhh…..Singing too long?" Kevin asked as he laughed.

Then a stage worker came on, he then whispered something to the MC while holding a device in his hand.

The MC took hold of the device and closely examined it.

"You're right!" The MC said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention!"

"It appears that Kevin and the rest of Deaf Regression have been caught cheating. They have smuggled tech that is illegal by concert officials." The MC said as he held out the piece of machinery.

"So now Deaf Regression is now disqualified!" The MC said.

"WHAT!" Kevin and two friends said in unison.

"Security please escort Kevin and friends out of the concert facilities."

Soon a small group of security officers escorted Deaf Regression off the stage, while the audience cheered in an up roar.

A few minutes later the MC returned to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The concert officials have decided a winner!"

Everyone went silent as they all eagerly awaited for the officials decision.

"The Winner of the first Peach Creek Battle of the Bands is…...Underground Scammers!"

The entire audience was in an up roar when the Ed's and Jack were called out to the stage.

All four friends shook the MC's hand and then were given a trophy and a massive sized check.

But the biggest win that guys had was the wonderful experience they had all shared and not only that they now have the money in order to help their friend Lindsey overcome her Cancer.

"We did it guy!" Eddy said as he and the other cheered alongside the audience.

Then all four friends slammed the pals of their hands against one another.

"Ed's together, FRIENDS FOREVER!" All four friends shouted.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It had been one month since the Battle of the bands concert, everyone minus Eddy and Lindsey were seen outside Double D's house, all of them doing various things.

Double D and Anastasia were sitting on the picnic table shining the trophy that the Underground Scammers won.

Jack and Becca were sitting underneath the shade of a nearby tree while Jack taught more advance cords with Becca on his acoustic guitar.

Meanwhile Ed and Nicole were lying side by side on a hammock located underneath the same tree that Jack and Nicole were sitting under. Ed was taking a nap while Nicole read the local newspaper.

"Hey guys, it says here that Kevin, his two friends, his father, and even the company that his dad works for are all being sued by the concert officials." Nicole said.

"Serves that hick right cheating like that." Jack said.

"Hey has anyone heard from Eddy about Lindsey's Chemotherapy yet?" Anastasia asked.

"No not yet." Becca said.

"Nu uh." Jack answered.

"Nope sorry." Nicole replied.

Suddenly both Eddy and Lindsey burst through the sidedoor of Double D's wooden fence.

"GUYS GUYS WE HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Eddy shouted.

"What?" everyone including Ed who had slowly awaken from his nap asked.

Eddy then turned his attention towards Lindsey while giving her a big smile.

"You tell them." Eddy said.

"Alright." Lindsey said as she turned her attention towards everyone.

"According to my doctor that thanks to that last visit, it looks like my Cancer is one hundred percent gone!"

Soon everyone was cheering for their friend's successful battle against Cancer.

Jack and Double D quickly entered Double D's house, where they returned with a pint of soda and six plastic cups.

"I purpose a toast….To Lindsey!" Jack said as he and everyone raised their cups into the air.

"We all know that it was on heck of a fight, but you never gave up and eventually kicked your Cancer's sorry behind back to it's mama!"

Everyone laughed at Jack's joke and continued with their celebration.

"To Lindsey !" Jack and everyone shouted.

"I would also like to purpose a toast." Lindsey said while every kept their cups high in the air.

"If it wasn't for you guys and all the hard work you all put into for me then I would have never gotten the treatment necessary to finally kick this disease to the curb so thank you all." Lindsey said while she tried fight back tears.

"HERE HERE!" Everyone shouted as they all took in a drink of their sodas.

Needless to say the rest of the summer was filled with happiness and joy.

The End.

**Sorry if the story felt short at the end I really wanted to finish this story before Christmas because coming soon the Ed's and Jack will be in yet another musical adventure.**

**Until then this is BeeKeeper101 signing off…. **


End file.
